


Let Me Take Care of You

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Chloe is being harassed by some assholes and you come to her rescue. The assholes leave until later that day when the assholes find you and start a fight. The next day you don't show up on set and Chloe gets worried so she goes to check on you.Warnings: People being assholes





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

You had just finished working on a scene for Agents of Shield, it was the last scene for the day and you were about to meet up with Chloe to go out for dinner. You and Chloe have been secretly dating for a few months now. 

You walked off set and saw her waiting for you, she was on her phone so she didn’t see you walking towards her. Then you thought of something. You smirked as you quietly made your way to her.

“Boo!” 

Chloe jumped and screamed a little. She turned to face you to find you laughing like crazy. “(Y/N)!” She playfully hit your arm. “Don’t do that!” 

“I’m sorry but I couldn’t help it!” You laughed even harder.

Chloe tried not to laugh but she couldn’t help it, she loved it when you laughed. “Come on.” She smiled. “Let’s go get some food.” 

xxxxx

You both just got eating, before you could leave you went to the bathroom. What you saw when you got back really made your blood boil. A group of guys were standing around Chloe and by the look on her face she wanted to get away from them.

You saw her try to walk away from them but they stopped her. As you got closer you heard all these hateful things they were saying to her. You pushed one of the guys away from Chloe so you could stand in front of her. 

“Leave her alone.” You growled.

“Oh really? What are you going to do?” One of the guys got into your face. You could tell he was drunk.

You stood your ground. “You don’t want to find out.” 

Before anything could happened the guys were kicked out. Once they were gone you let out a sigh of relief, you turned to your girlfriend to make sure she was okay.

Chloe wrapped her arms around you, she nuzzled her face into your shoulder as you held her close. “What they said isn’t true. They didn’t do anything did they?” She shook her head. 

“Thank you.” She said into your shoulder. Chloe pulled away from you and smiled.

You gave her a smile back, you so badly wanted to kiss her but you couldn’t. “I’ll always be there, no matter what.”

After you paid for dinner you walked Chloe out to her car. You gave her another hug and told her you would see her tomorrow on set. You watched as she drove away and just as you were about to go to your car and head home the same group of guys from before walked towards you.

xxxxx

Chloe smiled as she walked on set. Then she noticed that you were nowhere to be found. That worried her. She asked around and she got the same answer every time. You never showed up on set.

She ran to her car and started driving to your place. She needed to make sure you were okay. The whole drive to your place she kept thinking about what happened the night before. 

When she got to your place she saw your car, so you were home. That’s a good sign. She grabbed the spare key that you had given her, she got out of her car and quickly walked to the door.

Once the door was unlocked she opened it and walked inside. “(Y/N)?” she called out but didn’t get an answer.

Chloe walked further and didn’t see you anywhere. Then she checked the living room. She gasped when she saw you passed out on your couch all bloodied and bruised. She rushed over to the couch and knelt down.

“Baby?” Chloe was afraid to touch you, she didn’t want to cause you anymore pain.

You groaned as you moved. When you opened your eyes and turned you were met with Chloe, she had a worried look on her face. When did she get here? How long have you been passed out?

“Chloe? What are you doing here?” You tried to sit up. Chloe helped you when she noticed that you were having a hard time sitting up.

“You didn’t show up on set. I was worried. We need to get you to a hospital-”

You cut her off by grabbing her hand and squeezing it. You didn’t like hospitals at all. “I won’t go to the hospital. Chloe, I can’t…”

“Okay. No hospitals.” Chloe gave your hand a squeeze. “Since you don’t want to go, would you let me take care of you?”

You looked down at the floor and slowly nodded. You let Chloe help you stand up and let her take you into bedroom so she could take care of you. Once you were all cleaned up, Chloe brought you over to your bed. 

“Stay right here, I’ll be right back.” She kissed your forehead before leaving your room.

While she was gone you carefully got into bed. When she came back she had a mug of your favorite hot beverage. She handed it to you and carefully got into bed with you, she was careful not to hurt you.

You took a sip of the drink and hummed, you placed it on the bedside table when you were done. Chloe opened her arms for you so you could cuddle, you smiled and snuggled into her. As her arms wrapped around you, you felt safe. 

Chloe kissed the top of your head. “Get some rest, babe. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep. 

Once you were feeling better you were going to do something special for your girlfriend. You were so lucky you had someone as amazing as Chloe as your girlfriend, you don’t know what you would do without her.


End file.
